


Libidinous

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet afternoon spent between two very, very old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libidinous

**Author's Note:**

> I guess how shippy this is depends on how you want to read it, they could just be biffles, but I wrote this in the mind that they are far more connected and there is a deeper intimacy and romance here.

 

It had been quite a long while since they had been able to quietly _sit_ for an afternoon tea. Years passed as hours for wizards, decades as if days and centuries not far behind; it was hard to simply find the time to sit and chat pleasantly most of the time. Gandalf was pleased that they had finally been given such precious moments, spent drinking quietly and basking in the presence of one who _understood_ the burden they carried on their backs--all five of them.

****

Radagast, perhaps, was the one who best handled their ways, choosing instead to be devout to his animals, and his forests rather than the whims of the inhabitants of Middle Earth. Gandalf admired his conviction, his sweet nature more suited to the fox kits that played about their feet as they ate half-cooked natural biscuits that one learned to get used to when being asked over by Radagast the Brown.

****

“I was surprised to find you still here, old friend.” Gandalf said after a time, smiling in thanks when Radagast refilled his cup. It was not unusual for Radagast to make his home in different woods, or different parts of the wood, in the dark and the light, tending the vegetation and mending whatever animals may hurt.

****

Radagast smiled, crooked and wide as he handed back the pipe, refilled with the leaf he had so recently become fond of--a gift from the Halflings that lived beneath the hills on the other side of Bree. “I do quite _like_ it here, I suppose. Perhaps I am growing sentimental in my old age,” Gandalf dismissed the very notion with an amused snort as his friend turned to look out at the glow of the setting sun stretching through the window. “but all things just seem to  . . . _want_ me here.” Radagast looked down at the kits playing about their feet, rolling and snapping at one another playfully.

****

Indeed, it was _calm_ in this place, the serenity interrupted only by the call of birds as they flew in through holes in the thatched roof.

****

The feathered creatures hovered just between them, whistling and fluttering until Radagast removed the hat that had been made for him long ago. There was a nest beneath! Gandalf chuckled and watched the birds settle into it and tuck their heads beneath their wings, covered quickly again by the hat so they could take their peaceful rest.

****

_How quaint_! Gandalf thought, grinning at Radagast, who had yet to notice how the attention had turned to amusement. Truly, Radagast was a _gentle_ soul, a willing home for all.

****

Noticing a feather on the table between them that had fallen from one of the tawny birds, the old grey wizard plucked it from its resting place and with a delicate touch, put it in Radagast’s hat as an adornment.

****

“Ooh!” Radagast cooed quietly, reaching up to touch the newest addition to his outfit, looking as if he might cry from the gesture alone. Without a word, he leaned across the table, knocking several biscuits down to the floor to be gobbled up by kits and mice, and laid a soft kiss on Gandalf’s lips in thanks.

****

Gandalf closed his eyes and savored the warmth that lingered behind the small token of affection.

 **  
** _Beloved Radagast_. What a gentle soul, indeed.


End file.
